The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices, and more particularly mobile device proximity marketing.
Mobile devices can connect brick and mortar retail stores with their online cyber store. Mobile devices can account for the totality of the shopping experience, beginning with using the mobile device to access a store locator to plan a trip to the store.
Mobile device users can stay organized during the trip by using the shopping list compiled on their mobile device. Mobile device users access their phone while shopping to compare prices with other retailers, and when finalizing their purchases through using mobile coupons, or using a mobile payment means. After completing the trip, mobile device users can follow up on the purchases by looking up information about a complementary product. Mobile users access platforms on their mobile device to rate and share their shopping experience with other mobile device users.
Proximity marketing is the localized wireless distribution of advertising content associated with a particular location. Transmissions can be received by individuals in that location who wish to receive the transmissions. Distribution can be via a traditional localized broadcast, or can be specifically targeted to devices known to be in a particular area. Communications may be further targeted to specific groups within a given location. Uses of proximity marketing include distribution of media at concerts, information, gaming, social applications, and advertising.
Proximity marketing can utilize Geographic Information System (GIS) technology and GPS technology. GPS uses satellites that orbit Earth to send information to GPS receivers that are on the ground. The information helps people determine their location. GIS is a software program that helps people use the information that is collected from the GPS satellites.
A (GIS) is a computer system for capturing, storing, checking, and displaying data related to positions on Earth's surface. GIS can show many different kinds of data on one map. GIS is a broad term that can refer to a number of different technologies, processes, and methods. It is attached to many operations and has many applications related to engineering, planning, management, transport/logistics, insurance, telecommunications, and business. For that reason, GIS and location intelligence applications can be the foundation for many location-enabled services that rely on analysis and visualization.
A global positioning system (GPS) is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information in all weather conditions, anywhere on or near the Earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. GPS provides critical capabilities to military, civil, and commercial users around the world. GPS is maintained by the United States government and is freely accessible to anyone with a GPS receiver.